


BRB Instagramming My Feelings

by facelessoldwoman



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Poorly Concealed Hatred, Selfies, iPhones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facelessoldwoman/pseuds/facelessoldwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LOTR situational humor that anyone who enjoyed Lee Pace's eyebrows will appreciate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BRB Instagramming My Feelings

Thranduil puckered his lips and brought his hand close to his face with two fingers extended so that they formed a peace sign. He saw the image of himself reflected within the tiny window of his iPhone and snapped a picture. He examined it, frowned, and repeated the process. 

“Your selfie game is weak,” Thorin the dwarf said, frowning loudly.

“Do not speak to me of Selfie-Game, I know it well,” Thranduil said. He was practically hissing at the pint sized hater. He returned his attention to his iPhone and sauntered away in search of better lighting.


End file.
